


He Is The Sunlight

by firetruckyeah



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gaymars, Gen, M/M, Neymar is injuried, Post wc 2014, Slash, sorry this sucks, they're in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar é infortunato dopo la partita con la Colombia,e Gareth lo conforta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is The Sunlight

Gareth lo osservava dormire come incantato,i capelli neri di solito in ordine quasi maniacale scompigliati sul cuscino,le palpebre coprivano quelle gemme color nocciola che erano i suoi occhi,la curva perfetta del suo naso,il viso rilassato a contrasto con l'ansia e la tristezza degli ultimi tempi,gli zigomi ben disegnati,la pelle ambrata,le labbra piene leggermente aperte mentre respirava. I suoi lineamenti ancora acerbi gli davano un aria da bambino,nonostante avesse già i suoi 22 anni e si fosse fatto crescere un po' la barba. La luce fioca della Luna lo rendeva ancora piú affascinante,riusciva a intravedere il corpo muscoloso coperto fino all'inguine dal lenzuolo quasi appiccicato al suo e sorrise pensando a come combaciavano perfettamente,il braccio del piú piccolo arpionato alla t-shirt che portava,come a volerlo trattenere accanto se ignorando che,anche volendo,il maggiore non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarlo,ormai non c'erano piú possibilità neanche di pensare ad un allontamento,erano diventanti totalmente dipendenti l'uno dall'altro in breve tempo. Lo guardava dormire Gareth non riuscendo a fare lo stesso in quella calda notte brasiliana,pensava a come tutto questo anche solo un anno fa sarebbe sembrato solo un sogno malato di qualche mente perversa,e invece ora si ritrovava a sfiorare lieve il corpo e il viso del compagno con le dita,quasi fosse una bambola di cristallo e lui avesse paura di romperlo. Dopo pochi secondi gli occhi del ragazzo si aprirono"Gareth cosa...?" non lo lasció neanche terminare "Neymar torna a dormire,ne hai bisogno i dottori hanno detto che devi riposare i dolori si sono finalmente un po' attutiti e sei stanco". Il piú piccolo continuava a fissarlo "anche tu sei stanco,perché non dormi?" il braccio prima posato sull'addome ora aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli le spalle e il collo "perchè sono preoccupato per te,non ti ho visto sorridere in giorni e non posso sopportare di vederti con quell'espressione depressa in volto,so che ti sei incolpato del fallimento contro la Germania,che ti sei infortunato durante il mondiale,il tuo mondiale,ma piccolo recupererai e hai ancora molti mondiali da giocare,ne sono sicuro!" Neymar sorrise e si sporse in avanti per lasciare un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra "grazie.Grazie perché sai sempre cosa dire per farmi venire voglia di combattere ancora,grazie per aver rinunciato alle tue vacanze,grazie per essere corso subito da me,grazie per essere qui questa notte,grazie per essere sempre al mio fianco,grazie per tutto l'amore che mi dai". Rimasero per un po' in silenzio abracciati stretti l'uno all' altro,poi Gareth rispose con un flebile "Beh, per me svegliarmi accanto a te,per guardare il sorgere del sole sul tuo viso,sapere che posso dirti ti amo in ogni momento e luogo,le piccole cose che solo io so,quelle che ti rendono mio mi fanno sentire come se stessi volando senza ali. Perche sei la mia cosa speciale amore,e in tutte le relazioni c'é bisogno di sacrifici e se questo significa che per proteggerti io dovró farmi del male allora lo accetteró,perché sei il Sole della mia vita." Gareth prese a baciarlo sulla fronte,sul naso,sulla guancia,sulle labbra sul collo,mentre le mani viaggiavano lungo il corpo dell'altro. Neymar non riuscì a trattenere un gemito non appena senti le labbra e le mani del compagno sul proprio corpo. Quella notte si addormentarono avvinghiati,Neymar confortato dalle parole di Gareth,quest'ultimo certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta e di essere dove doveva essere,emtrambi sicuri dell'amore che ognuno dei due ragazzi nutriva nei confronti dell'altro,sicuri che finché sarebbero rimasti uniti sarebbe stato tutto possibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo troppo questa ship e quindi ho pensato di scrivere una Gaymar (?) da me. É venuta fuori orrida lo so,ma sono orgogliosa di averla finita nonstante il mal di testa e la stanchezza (sono le 4:05 del mattino). :)  
> Charlie


End file.
